Question: Below is the graph of an ellipse. (Assume that tick marks are placed every $1$ unit along the axes.)
[asy]
size(8cm);

int x, y;
for (y = -4; y <= 2; ++y) {
  draw((-1,y)--(7,y),gray(0.7));
}
for (x = -1; x <= 7; ++x) {
  draw((x,-4)--(x,2),gray(0.7));
}

draw(shift((3,-1))*xscale(1.5)*shift((-3,1))*Circle((3,-1),2));
draw((-1,0)--(7,0),EndArrow);
draw((0,-4)--(0,2),EndArrow);
//for (int i=-3; i<=1; ++i)
	//draw((-0.15,i)--(0.15,i));
//for (int i=0; i<=6; ++i)
	//draw((i,0.15)--(i,-0.15));
[/asy]
Compute the coordinates of the focus of the ellipse with the greater $x$-coordinate.
Answer: We see that the endpoints of the major axis of the ellipse are $(0,-1)$ and $(6,-1)$, and the endpoints of the minor axis of the ellipse are $(3,1)$ and $(3,-3)$. Then, the center of the ellipse is the midpoint of the two axes, which is $(3,-1)$.

The lengths of the major and minor axis are $6$ and $4$, respectively, so the distance between the foci is $\sqrt{6^2-4^2} = 2\sqrt{5}.$ It follows that each focus is $\sqrt{5}$ away from the center, $(3,-1),$ along the major (horizontal) axis. Therefore, the focus with the larger $x$-coordinate must be $\boxed{(3+\sqrt{5},-1)}.$